This invention relates to an automatic reverse apparatus used in magnetic recorder/players which employ a magnetic tape contained in a cassette.
Conventional automatic reverse apparatuses employ an electromagnetic plunger which is operated by a detection signal indicating the end of the magnetic tape to change the output of the magnetic head and the change running direction of the magnetic tape movement. This plunger, however, is large in size, requires a large input power and is costly. Further, this plunger generates large striking noise during operation and thus is limited in its design to a small mechanical output resulting in incomplete operation of the apparatus when the associated working parts are subjected to a heavy load. Such incomplete operation is especially anticipated when the apparatuses are used in automobiles or cars and consequently are exposed to dust. Further, the conventional apparatuses incorporate a large number of components and have many linkages which require relatively precise adjustment. Thus the conventional apparatuses are not capable of mass production and are liable to fail during use.
Further, the conventional apparatuses employ an electric lamp system for indicating the magnetic tracks or channels of the magnetic tape under reproduction. This lamp system, however, is costly, and often fails due to the breaking of the lamp filament. It is also difficult to observe the indication under direct sunshine when used in cars and automatic directions to the knobs for fast-feed and rewind is not possible. Manual operation of the knobs with judgement by the driver of the running directions of the magnetic tape is thus required. This manual operation may be an obstruction to safe driving.
It is desirable that, upon reaching the end of the magnetic tape in case of fast-feed, automatic changeover to the next channel is performed for automatic return to the reproduction mode and, upon reaching the end of the magnetic tape in case of rewind, automatic return to the reproduction mode is performed in the same channel. For such operations, complicated control of relays and an electromagnetic plunger has been required.
Further, changeover to the reproduction of another channel has usually be made by means of an electromagnetic plunger which is operated by depressing a push-button.